


faded light.

by creamcaramel



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, delves deep into Anzu's relationship with the idols, possible romantic relationships, remember the interview Akira was in? that he had an idea to put Anzu into a coma?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel
Summary: [irregular updates]Anzu has always been a staple in their lives.the tragedy that fell upon the girl left a mark."Who are you..?"hurt their hearts the most.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it's angst  
> i am purely Anzu-centric and there's lack of them here ;;  
> this fic is inspired by Akira's interview!
> 
> i'm not gonna make this entirely dark with angst, since i don't like no fluff for Anzu, but it'll be very angsty for the first few chapters!  
> there might be romantic relationship mentioned, but i'm not too sure on that because almost everyone is attached to Anzu

It was supposed to be a regular day.

Attending classes at Yumenosaki, then going to Ensemble Square for work, producing for the idols that has been her friends for more than a year now.

_It was supposed to be a regular day._

Up until at the traffic light, a driver decided to get drunk early in the day, _eventually forcing Anzu to fight for her life in the hospital._

News travelled fast in Ensemble Square, especially when it involves the 3rd year producer that has contributed _so much_ to the eventual establishment of Ensemble Square.

* * *

The first to know was Morisawa Chiaki.

The Yumenosaki alumni was on the phone with the producer, cheerfully discussing plans for Ryuseitai’s future events with the help of P-Institute. Their call almost ended, with Anzu reminding him to take care of his health, but her panicked gasp and the sound of something crashing grips his heart in fear. His face turned pale, catching the attention of the other alumnis he was with at the moment. Yelling Anzu’s name, his heartbeat went faster, faster, _faster_ , silently pleading for a reply from the beloved producer. If he wasn’t running to get to the brunette’s location (she mentioned it during their conversation), then he’s sprinting to find her. Her whisper of the few words she could muster...

“ _I’m sorry, for being so weak,_ ” rang in his mind, like a broken record.

His actions of course, prompted Izumi and Kaoru to follow him, his reactions making them worried as well. Kaoru has gotten into a panicked state, getting increasingly more and _more_ concerned of Anzu's wellbeing throughout their mini journey. Izumi had to keep the trio sane, chanting reassuring temporary lies to comfort his friends. He had to, he’s the only one that can keep them grounded, especially since this is a matter that concerns the one female beloved in Yumenosaki. It was fortunate that no one else were with them that they, for when they found Anzu on the tragedy site,

_their hearts shattered beyond repair._

The poor girl, bleeding profusely as an ambulance made their way towards the crash site, hurrying to save both the driver’s and the victim’s lives.

* * *

Morisawa Chiaki cried for his junior, fearing for her life to vanish in front of his eyes.

Hakaze Kaoru had to hide his despaired face, tears peeking through his eyelashes as he prayed silently that _this was a dream, Anzu will be fine, she’ll be okay, the dandelion will not disappear-_

Sena Izumi’s features contorts to that of immense grief and anger, forgetting to rein in his feelings for a minute. He had to stay strong, for his close friends’ sake, _for Anzu’s sake._

* * *

The trio decided to stay quiet about the horrific accident until someone decided to search for her, asking of her whereabouts, _even mentioning wanting to talk to her_.

They shouldn’t know yet.

_Not until she’s finally safe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anzu's brother finds out what happened.
> 
> If there is one person that deserves to know about it early, it is his brother, as agreed by the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long absence!  
> I got woken up by a lot of Anzu ship fics and I finally got the motivation to do it uhuhu sorry
> 
> I was thinking to do Chiaki's POV first but my mind says to put what Anzu's bro would think so... yeah

Anzu’s existence that is akin to the sun makes her brother a moon that only reflects her brightness. It is evident during his one year in Yumenosaki, where when Anzu got into the Producer course as its first student, and people recognizing him as ‘Anzu’s brother’… It’s enough to make their relationship get strained, more and more as the days go by. He convinces himself that it is not his fault, it is her popularity and the workload that kept piling on her just made them naturally drift away between each other. He refuses to admit that due to him feeling inferior to her was the main cause of the current awkward sibling situation they are in.

With his enrolment in Kimisaki earlier this year, learning about his sister’s ‘heroics’ in Kimisaki showed him a side where Anzu had failed, where Anzu _got the wrong kind perception and attention_. He begins to draw the connection, her time in Kimisaki was what led her to become much more… workaholic, reserved, unwilling to show weakness, and a lot of things down the line. He did know that she changed sometime before her transfer, but to think that it is because of the things that went down… If he were to be honest, he thought she could withstand anything, not letting anything to break her determination like a protagonist would do.

These revelations were what made him wanting to mend their strained relationship.

…But he never had the chance to.

The call that he got from one of Yumenosaki’s graduate, Sena Izumi, broke his heart.

The sister that he used to look up to,

the girl who had to withstand the backlash of a failed rebellion,

the transfer student who succeeded in the revolution of Yumenosaki,

the producer that everyone coveted,

_his hardworking sister…_

He couldn’t have asked for the school period to end faster than it should. Natsumi asked him what was wrong, since his face went white after he received the call during lunch break.

He can’t say anything.

His mouth refuses to form words.

He just…

He couldn’t control himself. Almost breaking down in front of his childhood friend, he grasps her shoulder, calming himself down to mutter the forbidden words, the words he himself refuse to believe.

“It’s my sister… She got into an accident.”

He didn’t really know what Natsumi said to the teacher, but the next thing he knew is he’s walking with Natsumi to the hospital Anzu’s admitted to. He never really visited Anzu when she got admitted to the same hospital due to exhaustion, this was his first time visiting the hospital without his family by his side. He’s not too sure whether their parents knew about what happened, he couldn’t think straight at all. His memories vaguely reminded him that Sena-senpai did contacted their parents for a fleeting moment, before he is presented with three of his ex-seniors, anxiously pacing around the lobby. His (and Natsumi’s) arrival caught Izumi’s eyes. Izumi shrugs to him, his face painted with extreme worry as his two companions are seemingly distracted with their smartphones.

Natsumi tries her best to calm him down, saying that ‘ _she’ll be alright, your sister’s a strong person,_ ’ but there is only one thing that can calm him,

_his sister making out of it alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
